Should of Knocked on Wood
by teddynojutsu
Summary: you never should jinx yourself if your not going to knock on wood. OHSHC/INU
1. Chapter 1

I had to write a story for English about journeys had to be at least four pages and I had absolutely no idea what to write so I wrote this. I didn't give it in so I got in trouble.

CH1 Kagome

I lounged in my room, happy, ecstatic even, that I finally had time to myself. Though it's pretty sad that my quest for the jewels over and the wells closed but what are you going to do. I finally have time for myself. A whole weekend to do nothing but get a little R and R no home work, no annoying friends, no problems what so ever. Nothing could go wrong. I probably just jinxed myself. I should knock on wood but too lazy. Doesn't really matter what could happen.

Knock, knock.

"Kagome, honey can I come in?" came my mother's voice through the door. Oh please budda, do not make her ask me to do something.

"Yea" I yelled turning onto my stomach, maybe if I don't look at her she won't ask me to do anything. That most likely won't work but what the heck it's worth a try.

"Don't worry honey I won't ask you to do anything" how'd she know I was thinking that. "I just came in to discuss some things with you" god what did I do now? "you didn't do anything wrong, don't worry' how is she doing that I'm not even looking at her, she's starting to scare me now.

"It's just that your grandfather thought that since your 16 now, that you should meet and get to know your fiancé" oh so that's all it was and here I thought it was something ba… wait FIANCE, since when did I have a fiancé? What is this?

"FIANCE SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE A FIANCE? DID THAT OLD GOAT FINALLY CRACK AND SOLD ME OFF TO ONE OF HIS POKER BUDDIES, I DON'T KNOW WHAT GAVE YOU'SE THE IDEA BUT I DON'TDO OLD MEN THANK YOU VERY MUCH" I screamed, ranted and raved. I looked at my mother panting from my previous yelling. Her expression was serene and peaceful like she didn't just have her pmsing teenage daughter yell at her, not just any pmsing teenage girl yelling at her it was me.

"Oh honey, calm down" she said waving her hand in front of her face. Calm down she expects me to calm down? "Your grandfather did not sell you off to one of his poker buddies, he maybe a little bit senile but not that senile." Then who sold me off? Did she? My own lovin- well I thought loving mother sell me off to some random family. "It wasn't me either'.

"Stop doing that it's scaring me" I cried out. So many questions are running through my head. Who sold me off? Who am I being sold off to? How is she reading my mind? What's for dinner? "And if it wasn't you then who was it?" there are only two people in my family that can arrange my marriage.

"It was your father" she said, but that didn't make ay sense.

"But how could that be wouldn't it be void because well you know" I couldn't say it.

"yes it would but it was your fathers last wish he wanted to make sure that you were well taken care of when he's not here" there were tears in the corner of her eyes threatening to fall over as she explained this. I miss dad.

"Do I really have to?" I whined, even if dad chose him, he had no right. Don't I have the right to chose who I will marry?

"Yes" she replied, not even thinking of the possibility of saying no.

'do I really have to?" I continued to whine, I'm determined to do this until she said 'oh kagome my dear you don't have to, I'm sorry I even thought to ask you' yep I am n way going to accept this.

"KAGOME YOU ARE GOING TO RESPECT YOUR FATHERS DIEING WISH AND BE HAPPY ABOUT IT' ok she snapped, she wasn't going to budge an inch about this. That's just how devoted she still is to dad. Sigh, it looks like I'm not going to get out of this.

"So who's the guy" I asked. Maybe I know him already, though highly unlikely since she said I was going to get to know him, but hey you never know. If I know him please god let it not be stalker Hojo.

"I'm not sure of his name but he's the son of a friend of your fathers, from when he was around your age" yep there was no hope I would know him then, my father use to live on the other side of Tokyo for crying out loud.

"so when's he coming over" I asked, maybe if I'm lucky I'll catch some really rare really sever cold or something, that will keep me leave me unable to go near, now won't that be a shame, not.

"Oh honey he's not coming over here" then how am I going to meet them. "your going over there" that proves it my mother was an evil mastermind out for world domination, but most likely grandbabies, though it's such a shame she had so much potential to take over the world, with the crazy smile and insane look on her face I now know it's grandbabies.

"So how long will I have to stay over there for" hopefully two days tops, I'm not really thrilled with the thought of staying with my husband-to-be for any longer than that. I mean I never even met him before, what if he's some crazed pervert or old or, or, or…… that's all I got.

"Two years" she said holding up two fingers. Wait she must be joking I did not just here the words two years come out of her mouth did I. there is no way my oh so loving mother would ship me off for two years.

"Excuse me please repeat yourself" I can feel the nervous smile stretch painfully across my face.

"Two years" she said again. Why, why do you hate me so much lord WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY.

"TWO YEARS" I bellowed. "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO LIVE WITH HIM FOR TWO YEARS WHY DON'T YOU JUST MARRY US OFF ALREADY" this really sucked, it was so unfair how could she even think of making me go through with it.

"well I decided that two years will be enough time for you to get to know him, because knowing you won't talk to him or hate him or just all together be difficult. By the way you'll be leaving on Monday, you have the rest of the week end to pack" Monday, I'm leaving on Monday this is outrageous, how come I only found out now if I had more time I could of winged and moaned about this and most likely made her change her mind.

"How long have you known about this" I sneered she should of told me about this earlier.

"For a couple of months" she said. She's known for months and she's only telling me now. WHAT TYPE OF MOTHER IS SHE?

"If you've known for months then how come I'm only finding out about it now" she could of, no should have told me a month ago. I would have been packed by now. Though I most likely would of talked her out of it, if not that I would have annoyed her at the least.

"Well if I told you sooner I would have had to listen to you winging and whining and that's just something I don't want to here" in a voice that sounded like she was talking about the most bothersome thing in the world. She really does know me to well.

"but I wou…" stop arguing and start packing you only have one and a half days to pack two years worth of things" she interrupted in a voice that all children know as the 'stop arguing and do what I say or no ice cream for you voice', I hate that voice it takes my ice cream. She then left me to my own miserable packing. There goes my weekend; wait fuck my weekend there goes my life.

Damn I should have knocked on wood.

(BEL: so what do you think, the spelling and stuff was checked by my friend birdie who was sick of bad spelling and grammar mistakes in my work. She so mean.

Any way I always love to hear what you think and who do you thinks going to be her fiancé.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all my lovely reviewers you have made my day. Sorry for taking so long but you can't kill me for if you do no ending muhahahahaha

**Why me **

Monday oh so magical Monday, sun shining, birds singing and little kittens purring and then there was me happy content and feeling fine.

What a load of bull that is. I was angry pissed and cursing out god every second, you ask why, well I don't care if you don't, I'm telling you anyway. First my weekend was screwed I was packing till I dropped. Then I had to wake up early and heft down all my bags down the stairs. Not just the stairs out side my room but the stairs out the front of the shrine. All 5000 of them, seriously we need to get elevators in this joint. I didn't just do that once I had to do that like 7 times to get all 20 of my jammed pack huge ass suit cases down. Did I get any help? Nooooooo surrey. My oh so not loving mother just sat at the table sitting at the table sipping at her tea. Even though the cup was covering her lip, I could still see the smirk on her lip.

Oh and my brother was laughing his ass of at me from the top of the stairs I would of hit him if I wasn't struggling with bags. Wouldn't other brothers be mad and try and keep there sister from going if they find out that there sister was being shipped off, not my brother though, no surrey bob, he asked with me there and everything, if he could have my room the bastard. And my grandfather well he thought it would be a good idea to keep shovelling offudas (not sure what there called if this isn't right tell me) into my arms while I try to get all my stuff out. Fun morning isn't it.

So now here I am sitting at the bottom of my stairs on one of my huge ass bags that is so huge that when I sit on it my feet are inches off the ground, waiting for my ride, in Inuyasha's old clothes witch consist of baggy blue jeans and red jumper and for the hell of it I wore his hat. They engulfed me but they were comfy as hell, besides all my clothes were packed already, it's not like I want to make a good impression anyway. Maybe if I look sloppy and disgusting they will send me home before I can introduce myself.

Then mum can't say anything about it and I'll be scott free to live in the shrine alone with my hundreds of cats and one dog named peanut. Yes perfect way to live out my life. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahah. Ok maybe not like that but you get the point. Happy life for Kagome.

"Are you Miss Kagome" no my home, my cats, peanut. Yes I was rudely interrupted by a middle aged man in a black suit. I glare at him for ruining my beautiful daydream.

"Yes" I finally reply to him after 5 minutes of nothing but glaring, which he didn't react to at all. How rude.

"I am here to collect you and take you to your new school your things shall be taken to the estate and delivered to your room" wow ain't he a snob. Telling me what to do and what not. The nerve of him. Wait I have to go to school now.

"Wait hold up I have to go to school TODAY" I don't even have the uniform, I mightn't have wanted to make a good impression on my fiancé but I want to make a goog one at school. "I can't go; I don't even have the uniform"

"The principle has already been informed of this and does not mind in the slightest" damn the principle. "Now we must be going you've already missed first period" BINGO IDEA.

"Well we better start loading this into the car then" I said pointing at my many bags, wait pointing at were my many bags were suppose to be. They were gone. Who could have taken them? I'm starting to panic I mean wouldn't you one of those bags had my underwear in them for Christ sake. What if some pervert took them or something.

"m m m my stuff, my stuff WERE IS MY STUFF" OMG I'm hyperventilating now all my possessions were in those bags. Photos, clothes, and those super cute shoes I brought last week. Why, why ….

"there already packed and ready to be sent to the estate" he said pointing to the moving van that was in front of the limo with two movers sitting in the front waiting to leave. That took me all morning to get that down. They were good, wait limo. Did I say limo? I can't believe that I got distracted by a moving van when there's a limo. "now come miss Kagome, we are running behind schedule" he said as he led me to the limo.

I'm going to look like such a weirdo pulling up in front of the school in a limo.

Time skip

The limo finally pulled to a stop in front of a large, really large mansion, god you think a limo would have something to entertain you while driving. I'm so bord, ok so the mansion and really I would have loved to see it any other day cause it's cool how many castle like mansions do you see in your life. If you've seen heaps well good for you, you're officially a rich people stalker or rich but I'm angry so you're the first choice.

Getting back to the point, I wouldn't have even notice it if the driver hadn't stopped in front of it. Cause I was having so much fun in the long limo drive ok it's only been 15 or so minutes but hey that's having a short attention span for you.

"Hey Mr what's the hold up I'm going to be later than I already am" I call to the rude butler. Really stopping for nothing the nerve of him, who does he think he is? Snob.

"Where here" he said in a voice that just screams 'I'm better then you'. Prick. I really don't like this guy wait i'm there. I look around me tree, tree, a boulder, whys there a boulder I don't know but surprisingly it blends quite well with the little forest type thing that they have going on near the castle/mansion. But where's the school, wait maybe finding it is a test, I'll show that snobby butler how smart I am. It's kinda obvious that the school is:

In the forest.

Yes world bow down to my greatness for I am Kagome Higurashi genius teenager. Take that snobbish butler. Now to brag.

"it's in the forest isn't it" yep I know i'm grinning like the cat that ate the canary, random mouse and the families prize winning gold fish and guess what got away with it. Bow down to my greatness. Wait whys he looking at me weirdly, it must be because he's jealous of my smartness, yes that must be… wait that's the look souta gives me when he THINKS, THINKS being the word I said something stupid.

"Actually Ms Higurashi it's just up those steps" he said pointing towards the castle…ok I'm leaving now hopefully I won't have to see him again.

"ok then" I said slowly getting out of the car so I won't trip as soon as I step out car save me some dignity, and surprisingly I didn't life's looking up. I then trudge up the steps towards the door of the castle now school and just when I was suddenly bowled over by a group six heavy people.

God I love this.

**(BEL: hey sorry I've taken this long to update my manga and anime stashes have been packed away for I'm repainting and furnishing my room yay new room ******** , so I haven't been able to get to my manga/anime but since I couldn't keep away from it any longer I dug through all my boxes and found it while making a mess so now I'm waiting to get my punishment for making a mess, I think i'm a machinist is that the word a person that likes pain cause I for some reason think its fun to get in trouble eh oh well like the saying goes sticks and stones will break my bones but whips and chains excite me ******

**So pleas review it will make me happy **

**Me happy means the world happy, be good to the world make me happy. I am so hypo. **

**Bye bye **


End file.
